


Gun

by DoraTLG



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoraTLG/pseuds/DoraTLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond's Walther has been confiscated and he is killing time in Q branch, where Q can't handle his frustration and gives him something to ease his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun

**Author's Note:**

> A very little something inspired by this beautiful picture: https://fbcdn-sphotos-d-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xpa1/v/t1.0-9/10423878_403377266478972_1858463274451853507_n.jpg?oh=5dbd39e8aa2f1a08affe37e3ab109d01&oe=55104D85&__gda__=1428019517_4be05ceeff191b0195868000e8722b19

"007, please," Q said after the agent broke his third pen. “Calm down or get out of my department.”

Bond sighed in frustration and threw the pen into the bin next to Q's table. He wasn't himself for a few days now, not since his Walther got confiscated after he was seen carrying it to the canteen and M forbid Q to give him another one. He felt naked. Vulnerable. He missed the gun.

“I am calm,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, right,” Q stood up and went to his bag. “I really hoped you wouldn't need this, but…”

“Is it drugs? Because in that case we should go somewhere private.”

“Don't be ridiculous, Bond,” Q sneered. He pulled out a gun and James jumped to his feet, energy filling his body.

“It's just a replica, don't be so excited,” Q pulled out a long cable and attached it to the gun. James visibly saddened.

“As much as I appreciate you giving me something to throw at people, this isn't helping,” he sat down. “Although that cable could be deadly in a hand to hand combat…”

“Your ability to think of killing in every situation is very charming, 007. I hope you will enjoy it even if it won't be actual people you will kill.”

Q went to his computer and plugged the gun in, then clicked a few times and the screen went black before it flashed with images.

“Take the gun,” Q held it to him and James reluctantly grasped the grip. It felt odd, too light, too fake, but the feeling was still familiarly comfortable.

“Is that a game? I'm not ten anymore, Q.”

“It is a game, and excuse me, this game is practically your life – many people shooting at you and no one actually killing you, with occasional dying and resurrecting.”

Bond stood up and peered at the screen with doubt. The game started in the middle of an action and his instincts immediately told him to fight. He rose the gun and started to kill everything around him.

After a few minutes, his body relaxed and a little smile appeared on his face. After the level was done without him being killed once, he lowered his toy gun and turned to Q.

“Thank you, Quartermaster,” he said and pulled him in for a kiss. After he let him go and went to shooting again, Q stayed still, trying to comprehend. For about a minute.


End file.
